


Behind The Scenes

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: - No privacy. What happens when you live a life of no privacy? When celebrity Betty Cooper is married to co star with a 2 year old. What happened to their privacy? What happened to their love? Does the camera lie or do you? -This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

____  
Behind The Scenes-1  
_____

Betty Cooper famous actor on the new hit show on the CW. It's been airing for 6 years now. 6 sessions. 2 on screen love intrested. One of and on love screen. 1 child and a mess of a life. 

Yet all she can do is hide it for the camera's.

Everyone analysing her life. She has to be perfect. She has to be the perfect mom, friend, wife and public figure.

It was all getting too much. She became this perfect facade. With work and dealing with her son it good to be way too much. She needed extra help around the house. She felt like a single mom since her husband wouldn’t do anything for the family.

So she put up an add. She put it up on a private page under a false identity so she knew that whoever she chose she could trust with keeping everything on the down low. 

This led to an argument with her husband. 

"Seriously Elizabeth!"

“I need extra help around the house! We work all day and barely have time for our son! He needs to be in proper care while we’re out!” 

“Dylan is fine staying in our trailer at work all day! We don’t need a nanny!”

"He is fucking 2!" Betty walked away.

“Don’t walk away from me!”

Betty ignored him. Liam snapped grabbing her wrist so tight she yelped on pain.

“I said don’t fucking walk away from me!”

"Your hurting me Liam." Betty teared up in pain. He let go of her. “We don’t need a fucking nanny.”

"Well we're getting one! I can't do it anymore! Its making me sick! All the work obligations you make me take on! Looking after our gorgeous little boy! Whilst all you do is go out and get pissed with the boys!" Betty snapped.

He just stormed out. Betty headed to get Dylan. She was going to spend the night at Veronica's. As she was heading to get Dylan she got a notification about the advertisement she put up.

Betty smiled faintly. She didn’t think anyone would find it that soon. Betty checked it with hope. She replied. She had her account under the name Elizabeth. 

E: Really? That’s great! I’m going to need some info. 

J: ask away.

E: Name,age,job.   
E: are you a sex offender?  
E: why do you need this job?  
E: do you have any experience?  
E: why respond so fast?  
E: do you have anger issues?  
E: am I going too fast.

J: Jughead Jones. I’m 28. I’m a writer so all my work is done from home.   
J: No, I’m not.   
J: my writing isn’t taking off currently so I need a stable job while I continue to make a name for myself.   
J: I have experience. I raised my little sister on my own.   
J: I answered so fast because I saw the ad and figured I’d see if it was a fit.   
J: I don’t have anger issues.  
J: you’re going a little too fast.

E: oh my god I'm sorry. I'm nervous.  
E: any medical history?   
E: substance abuse?   
E: where do you live? If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I am a complete stranger.  
E: so you are completely flexible?  
E: he is only 2 so you can work from home.  
E: want to meet up for a formal interview?

J: it’s okay don’t be sorry.   
J: no bad medical history.  
J: no substance abuse.  
J: I live in Brooklyn New York.  
J: I’m completely flexible and committed to the job .  
J: I’d love to meet for a formal interview.

E: okay perfect.  
E: do you know anywhere quiet to meet?   
E: we could meet now?   
E: just me and Dly

J: there’s a cafe by my apartment we could meet? I can send you the address.

E: please.   
E: there's no paparazzi right?

J: paparazzi? That’s a concern?

E: yes.   
E: sent a picture of her.

Jughead couldn't believe his eyes. He's staring at the one and only Elizabeth Cooper. His sister adores her JB is like her biggest super fan.

J: my little sister is obsessed with you.

E: apparently everyone is. I can't be my real self without fucking up.   
E: sorry for my language. That was rude of me.

J: we could meet at my apartment instead? It’s a very quiet building.

E: you won't murder me?

J: I promise I won’t.

E: Very well then.

He sent her his address.

Betty arrived 45 minutes later with Dlyan. Dlyan was asleep in his pushchair. The lift was broken so Betty had to carry him up 3 flight of stairs.

She knocked on his door. The door opened straight away. Betty was taken by surprise. She didn't think he would be this attractive. He was tall, raven hair, piercing blue eyes and tattoos. Betty had to be careful or she would drool all over. Once upon a time she would have been chasing after this dream boat.

“Hi.” He smiled.

"Hi." Betty smiled a sweaty mess.

“You okay?”

"Well the lift is out of order. I've hiked up the pram up 3 flights of stairs. I had to do it the most awkward way because if I took him out the pram he would wake up. So I'm a sweaty mess...Apologies." Betty nervously tugged at her cardigan to cover the bruising on her wrist.

“I’m sorry I should’ve told you in advance.”

"No it's okay. I would like to try get to the gym more but with work, other work things and raising this handsome fellow I'm physically and mentally exhausted." Betty shrugged.

“Come on in.”

Betty pushed the pram in. She was glad Dylan was asleep. He was such an energetic person like his mother and at times he can be quiet exactly like her. They sat on the couch.

"Sorry about the spam of messages. I'm really nervous. My husband doesn't approve." She explained.

“It’s okay.”

"So you mentioned you raised your sister?" Betty looked at him. "Jughead right? Nickname?"

“Yes.”

Betty nodded. "How long for? I won't ask why. I know that's personal information and privacy is so fucking important."

“I raised her from when she was 2 up until college. She’s 20 now.”

"You raised her since you were 10?" Betty eyes widen in shock.

“Yeah.”

"I'm so sorry. I'm struggling raising Dlyan amd I'm 28." She confessed.

“Well I’m sure it’s mainly due to your busy schedule.”

"That's the thing it wouldn't be if my husband helped. I am meant to have Sunday off but I never do. I miss my little boy." Betty looked at Dylan.

Jughead nodded.

"How flexible? I know you must have interviews with publishing sites or your publisher?" She looked back at Jughead.

“I honestly have nothing.”

“So you’d be okay with coming to live with us and taking care of Dylan all day?” 

“Yes.”

"You're hired. I will have to do a background check but your hired." Betty smiled.

“That’s perfect.” He smiled.

"Shall I wake him up to meet you?"

“Sure.”

Betty tied her hair up before waking up Dylan. Dlyan woke up hungry and annoyed.

“Dylan meet Jughead. He’s going to be taking care of you while mommy is at work.”

"But mommy." He looked up at her shy.

Dylan was a mothers boy. He was shy until he got to know you. He knew a few words but was still learning.

“Hi Dylan. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dylan just looked at him.

"Say hi Dly."

"Hi." He whispered hugging his mother. Jughead smiled faintly. "He takes awhile to warm up to people." Betty told him.

"Its okay. You know Dylan I'm like that too. I prefer reading and writing." He told him.

"Mommy read to me." Dylan smiled.

“Do you have a favorite book?” Jughead smiled.

"Cat in hat!" He shouted as Betty giggled. Jughead just smiled. "Tiger tea." Dlyan told him.

Jughead looked at Betty confused. "The tiger that came to tea." She explained.

"Roar!"

“I have a few books. I can read you one now if you want, Dylan.” Jughead smiled.

"Mommy book!" He excitedly clapped.

“I’ll go get them.”

"What do you say munchkin? Than..." Betty prompted.

"Ank you."

"Th...thank you honey."

"Thank you." Dylan struggled but managed in the end.

Jughead came back with a pile of books. Dylan's eyes lit up seeing The Gruffalo. Betty was reading it to him. Dylan was smart for his age and liked listening to stories with pictures and not too baby like.

“Which one?” Jughead smiled holding them out.

"Is one." He smiled.

"This one?" Jughead asked.

"Mommy read home."

"Mommy reading at home. What page are you on?" He asked.

"Do you remember nugget?" Betty smiled.

"3! Me next."

Jughead opened to page 3. Jughead opened to page 3. Dylan crawled on to Jughead's lap. He was opening up quickly. Not even his dad would read to him. Jughead smiled and started to read. Betty watched Dylan point and repeat the words after Jughead.

She was completely in awe. Jughead was the perfect fit. He was already helping Dylan learn to read and Dylan was actually listening and trying.

"Jug!" Dylan smiled hugging him.

"Do you like Jug, Dly?"

Dylan nodded.

Jughead smiled at him. 

"Shall we see him next week?"Dylan hugged Jughead. Betty smiled at them. "Thank God he likes you." She smiled breathing a sigh of relief.

"He's amazing."

"I must warn you Liam won't be welcoming. But you won't see him much. I'm a clean freak. You basically get time off when I'm off."

Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry in advance." She apologised.

"Daddy outs."

"Daddy shouts?" Jughead asked.

Dylan nodded.

"It's okay Jughead. Liam is loud."Jughead nodded."Anyway I will give you my personal number." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty gave him it before grabbing Dylan to go to Veronica's. Jughead smiled. She couldn’t wait to tell Veronica about Jughead. She knew she would get teased. Betty also knew she would have to hide her wrists from her. She headed there with a smile on her face. Dylan was happier too. He has playing with his toy happier than before.

“I like Juggie.” Dylan said.

"I like Juggie too." Betty kissed her son as she knocked on Veronica's door.

“Hey B.” Veronica smiled.

"Onnie!" Dylan clapped.

"Hey V. I have great news."

“What is it?”

"I have a nanny now." She smiled.

“Really?”

"Yes yet me and Liam are arguing more." Betty sighed. "But he's amazing with Dly."

“Liam is an asshole.”

Betty looked at her wrist nodding.

“I’m just waiting for you to leave his ass.”

"Speaking of him being an ass can we stay the night?"

“Of course. What happened?”

Betty sighed shaking. "He got physically for the first time." She showed her the wrist. She would have found out anyway.

“Oh my god! B! We need to call someone. That’s not right.”

"No V it was one time." She shook her head.

“What if it’s not?”

"It will be." Betty repeated."He loves me." She added.

“He hurt you.”

"Please V... I am tired and sick of all the arguing." Betty teared up.

“Then you should call this in to the police.”

"Veronica I'm going to give him a chance." She told her. "Anyway my nanny you might like him. He is sexy."

“Yeah? Is he my type?”

"No more mine but your type is anyone." Betty pulled her phone out to show her. 

She had him on her private Instagram.

“He’s really hot.” Betty smiled to herself. "Juggie good!" Dylan cheered.

"I know and he is so smart." Betty smiled.

“Well then I can’t wait to meet him.”

“Dylan already loves him.” Betty smiled.

"That's amazing." Veronica smiled.

"Especially when this father doesn't give a fudge."

“I’m sure he cares. He just doesn’t show it. Veronica just nodded. "Let's get this little one bathed and some food before bed."

Dylan couldn’t stop talking about Jughead. Betty couldn't stop smiling seeing Dylan happy. She knew everything would work out perfectly.

The only thing she feared was how Liam would react to Jughead. Thing finally could be looking up. She could finally get her mental health back on track.

Her scars on her hands could heal. Her bruises could heal. 

Most importantly this was the best decision for her child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week flew by with work and Dlyan. Luckily Jughead was all moved in. Dlyan was so excited but it was a mirical that Liam hasn't seen Jughead yet. He was actively avoiding him.

Betty had just gotten in from a long shoot. She came home exhausted and just wanted to see her little boy and get a bath.

Yet she came home to Liam drunk and then currently arguing. Betty was crying. Liam pushed her into cabinet. Jughead ran over and shoved Liam off of her. Betty was hurt and crying. She was squeezing her hands so tight closing her eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jughead snapped at Liam.

"Get the fuck out my house!" Liam slurred.

"Its my house." Betty whispered in fear.

"I want him out the fucking house!"

“He’s here to take care of our son!”

"Well I want him out!" Liam slurred holding her.

“No!”

Liam pulled on her arm aggressively. Jughead came into the room. Betty was crying. Liam pushed her into cabinet. Jughead ran over and shoved Liam off of her. Betty was hurt and crying. She was squeezing her hands so tight closing her eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Jughead snapped at Liam.

"Get the fuck out my house!" Liam slurred.

"Its my house." Betty whispered in fear.

Jughead opened the door and shoved Liam out. Liam called an uber to head to his friend's. 

Jughead ran up to Betty. “Are you okay?”

"Where's Dly?" She whispered.

“He’s asleep upstairs in his room.”Betty nodded crying. She was bleeding.“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

All she could do was blink as a response. She was shaking. Jughead helped her up. She was shaking so much he had to carry her to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." Betty continued to whisper."Don't call the police."She was shaking so much. Jughead gently cleaned her hands. “Does he do that often?”

Betty just looked at him with fear. "He's started too." Betty whispered."Its awful Juggie."

“Why haven’t you called the police?”

"Because he promised to stop." She looked at him.

“You need to call for help.”

Betty shook her head in fear. "I can't." Betty held Jughead's hands shaking still.

“You should.”

"I'm scared." She looked at him. "Can we just make cookies?" Jughead looked at her concerned. "I need to bake,read, run or see Dly."

"Come on." He helped her up.

They headed to the kitchen. She was silently crying."I feel embarrassed." Betty looked at him.

“Don’t be.”

"Has this happened to you?" She whispered."I need help."

"I can help you. My dad abused me." Jughead whispered.

"Really?" Betty's eyes lit up and hugged him.

____

The following day Betty had the day off. She was up at the crack of dawn as if nothing happened making breakfast for Dylan. Jughead woke up seeing her struggle through the pain.

"Dyl." Betty smiled kissing him as she sat him in his high chair.

Dylam just laughed smiling. Betty smiled happier than yesterday. She felt calmer Liam was out the house. She glanced over to Jughead with so much awe and admiration. Jughead sat down at the table with them.

"Jug yummy food." Dylan smiled.

"Juggie do you want to come to the beach today?" Betty asked."Its okay if you don't. People will take photos. I think I'm going to get paint and let Dly finger paint in the garden." She added.

“I’d love to come.”

"I need to get away from here awhile that's all. Thank you for last night Juggie. I...I guess I hired a nanny in time." She laughed nervously squeezing his thigh. Jughead smiled faintly. Betty smiled back at him. "Meet us at my car in half an hour." She told him.

“Okay.”

"I should get changed. I'm kind of embarrassed you seeing me in my fluffy pjs. I guess your sister will go crazy knowing I wear target pjs." Betty giggled picking up Dlyan.

“I can get Dylan ready? It’s my job after all.”

"No this is your day off." She smiled. "I love spending time with my favourite boy."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled before heading to get Dylan ready. She was so happy putting him in this cute shark swim trunks. Jughead got ready and sat waiting for them. He was happy to see her smiling. The one constant in her life was her son.

Betty came back down and they headed out. She was the one who was driving. In the back they were playing the alphabet song. Jughead was singing with Dylan. Betty smiled at them happily. 

"Dly good boy!" Betty squealed. 

She was trying to teach Dylan as young as she could so he could embrace more of the world.

The baby shark song came on next and Betty groaned as Dlyan clapped his hand excitedly. Jughead and Dylan sang to annoy Betty.

"No." Betty pouted. Jughead smiled at her."You will get sick of that song." She teased.

“Probably.”

"Definitely." 

"Juggie ook!" Dylan pointed to the sharks on his pants. “That’s cool Dyl. You like sharks?”

"olphin." He smiled.

“You like dolphins?”

Dylan nodded. "Mamma." He told him.

"Mummy likes them too?"

"Yep." Both mother and son replied.

"I like dogs." Jughead told him."Puppa!" He squealed excitedly. Jughead smiled again.

____

Two hours later they were just pulling up to the beach. Dylan was excited when he saw the beach. He loved the beach he would always point when they go past it. Jughead carried him out.

Betty was on the edge today Jughead could tell. Jughead just wanted to distract her.

"Sea!" Dylan smiled.

"Let's go." Betty smiled too.

Dylan couldn't swim so Betty put arm bands on him and picked him up. Betty stripped to her one piece swim suit and she had bruises she didn't cover up properly.

They headed to the water. Jughead went with them. She saw how insecure she was hiding the bruises.

“Hey Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty smiled.

“Bruises heal. You’ll be okay. I won’t let him hurt you like that again.” He promised her.

"Thank you but scars stay forever." She hugged him not letting go. 

She was holding both Dylan and Jughead. She felt safe and didn't want to let go.

“Swim!” Dylan smiled

"Baby you can't swim. Mommy has to hold you in the water." 

Betty walked further into water with Dylan. He kept splashing. Jughead stood with her to help."Juggie!" Dylan splashed him giggling. Jughead smiled and gently splashed Dylan. Betty smiled at them as Dylan giggled. 

"Mommy lay?"

"Play?" Dylan nodded at her. Betty bounced with with him in the water as he giggled.

"Juggie lay?"

Jughead held him and jumped with him in the water. He continued to laugh and giggle.

"Thank you Jughead." Betty teared up.

“Of course.”

"So how are you today? You didn't want to hang around with your friends or girlfriend?"Betty wondered.

“My friends are busy with their own kids and families and I’m single.”

"That's so cute they have kids. My cousin Cher and her wife Toni are busy with their kids. They are older than Dly. I have a friend that is single if your intrested... I mean your my type but she isn't picky."

“That would be cool.”

"Call her. I'm okay with Dly." Betty told him.

“I can later tonight.”

"She is working an event. It's okay Jug. Go get a love life." She teased.

“Betty we’re at the beach. I’ll do it tonight instead.”

"Okay."

“What’s she like?”

"She is a brunette. Very out going, love designing and going out. She is the opposite of me. But hey." Betty smiled.

“Well I like people who are outgoing.”

"Not let me then." She giggled bouncing with Dylan.

"And astle!" Dylan pointed to the sand.

They got out of the water and sat back down with their things. Betty pulled her phone out and messaged Veronica.

B: so Jug is intrested.

V: Really?

B: unfortunately he is hot and my type.

V: why does that matter? You’re married.

B: Because Liam did this last night.

Betty sent Veronica photos of how bad she was last night.

V: You really need to call the police B

B: Jug was there to help me

V: still. Call the police

B: I need too but I'm scared.

V: Betty you have to do it

B: fine but this can't get to the press.

V: It won’t

B: fine tomorrow.

For now Betty wanted to allow herself to have this one day of carefree atmosphere. 

One day with a man that cares for her that they've just met.

One day with her son before she ruins her son's life.

All these employees were running high and all she could do was worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear just took over her. She waited a week for everything to settle down. So everything happened so fast as they were in the police office. Her sending pictures to them. Them taking pictures of the aging bruises.

She had Veronica there. Jughead was looking after Dylan and writing. He had inspiration to write so when Dylan was napping he would write. 

Betty was scared she knew this would all come out so she would have to do a statement. Her pr team are already contacting papers for them to write an article so they could go up after her video.

Betty just wanted to go home. Her lawyers were already filing for a divorce for her.

She wanted to go see her son. She got home and saw Jughead asleep on the couch holding Dylan. He was asleep too. Betty smiled at them. She laid on the sofa with them. She didn't want to be alone. Jughead woke up when she laid down. 

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"Hey. I'm sorry I don't want to be alone tonight."

“We should get Dyl ready for bed.”

Betty nodded. 

Her and Jughead put Dylan in his room. She still put his baby monitor on just incase she needs to here him. Betty just didn't want to be alone so she asked Jughead to stay with her. Jughead agreed.

They headed into the garden. Betty took the baby monitor from her room outside to the garden. They sat in silence. Betty just glanced at him. 

"How is work?" He asked.

"Okay but I'm dreading it now. How is writing coming along?"

“Good.”

"That's good. You know when i was pregnant with Dly i sat out here showing him the constulations and we still do each Sunday when I'm off." She smiled. Jughead just smiled faintly. "That's the big dipper."

Jughead just smiled again. 

"That's libra your star sign." She smiled sitting next to him.

“It’s getting late.”

"I can't sleep but I'm keeping you I'm sorry." Betty blushed.

“It’s okay.”

"How is your sister?" She asked resting her head on his shoulders.

“She’s good. She’s in med school.”

"That's amazing. My favourite role was a doctor. I want another doctor role." Betty told him.

"I'd like to meet her."

“Maybe someday. She doesn’t live close. I’m helping her pay for med school so she probably couldn’t get a ticket to come see us.”

"I can pay for her at Christmas." Betty shrugged.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

"Its different if it's a Christmas bonus." She squeezed his laps. He didn’t say anything. "Only if you want." Betty glanced at him. Her eyes fell to his lips.

“You don’t have to do that.”

"I hold a big Christmas party for family. Your family now." Her eyes still lingered on his lips. "Especially since you saved my life."

“I didn’t save your life.”

"You did." Betty looked at him.

“I really didn’t.”

"No you really did. I wouldn't have gone to the police. He could have killed me that night." She looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty pulled him in for a hug tightly. She looked at him just staring it into his eyes. Jughead just looked at her. Betty couldn't help herself she knew this was wrong but she leaned in closer to her.

“I should head to bed.” He got up.

"Or you could stay?"

“I’m tired. It’s been a long day.”

"Oh okay." Betty nodded.

“Goodnight Betts.”

"Night Juggie." She smiled.

____

The following day Betty pulled out if the show. She filmed her last episode last week for that season. She was filming multiple self tapes but needed help. She was asking Jughead for help. She got home to see Jughead reading to Dylan.

"Momma!"

"Hey buddy want to watch mommy do some self tapes?"

Dylan nodded."Momma!"

"Hey buddy want to watch mommy do some self tapes?"

Dylan nodded.

He rubbed his eyes.

"Me sleepy mummy."

"Let's take a nap on the sofa whilst mummy works." She sat with him reading him a story as he fell asleep.

Jughead headed to get ready to go out with his friends.

"Juggie before you go could you help me film a self tape?"

“Oh... yeah sure.”

"Thanks." Betty smiled.

She set up her camera as she passed him the script. She said her name, age and height. 

"Doctor Brown how?" Betty said in character."Thanks." Betty smiled.

She set up her camera as she passed him the script. She said her name, age and height. 

"Doctor Brown how?" Betty said in character.

"I know it's a risk." Jughead said off camera.

"But a risk worth taking. Especially if we could save her life." She smiled at him hopeful.

"I guess we should get in there."

"Que intense music. The heart stops they do an incision." Betty said. She flipped over the page. "Paitent now in the ICU as you clean the equipment."

"We did it." Betty smiled excitedly.

"All because of you Dr Smith."

Betty blushed as she stepped closer to the camera.

"No I just read it in a research." 

Betty looked up at him. "Well shouldn't we talk about what happened?" Jughead said in character.

"You mean this." Betty bit her lip before ending the self tape. She turned to look at him glancing at him.

“That was great. I’m sure you’ll get the part.”

Betty just shrugged. She leaned up to his his cheek but Jughead accidentally turned his head. Jughead quickly pulled away before anything happened.

"I... you should see your friends." Betty turned around embarrassed.

“It’s actually a double date... I reached out to your friend... We’re going on a double date with my best friend and his girlfriend.”

"Oh." Betty whispered. "Go have fun."

Jughead smiled excitedly. 

He left with a smile heading to the rooftop bar. He got there to see Veronica standing next to his best friend Archie with his date Josie. Sweet Pea was there just to watch him fuck things up with his other friend Fangs. Apparently it was a triple date now with Fangs and one of Veronica's friends Kevin. 

Jughead walked up to Veronica."Hey Jug!" Veronica smiled hugging him. "God Betty was hot your sexy."

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person. You look beautiful.”

"Oh stop it." Veronica blushed. Jughead just smiled. 

"So how is it working with B?" She asked looking at Archie.

“It’s nice working for her. I get along with Dylan really well.”

"She talks about you all the time." Veronica smiled. 

"Hey Jug. Your date is too stunning for her own good. She should be taken already." Archie flirted.

"What happened to Josie?"

"She's flirting with Pea. Fangs is across the bar on his date with this Kev guy."

“She’s your girlfriend Archie.”

"Well we broke up on the ride here and we couldn't exactly pull out." He shrugged.

"Oh no that's awful. Why? Your so handsome." Veronica touched Archie's hand.

"Arch this is my date! I've had a stressful week! I accidentally kissed my boss and I haven't been laid in years! Stop cock blocking me!" Jughead snapped.

“You kissed Betty?” 

“No. Our lips just brushed together. It wasn’t a kiss.”

“It wasn’t anything.”

"Did you like it?" Veronica smirked.

“There’s nothing to ducking talk about. Nothing happened. I’m trying to enjoy tonight with MY date.”

"Aww he said ducking like B does around Dyl." Veronica smiled.

"God your getting so defensive. It's like you have a crush on your boss." Archie teased.

“I’m getting used to censoring myself because of him.” He sighed annoyed. “And I’m getting defensive because I’m trying to be on a date with Veronica but you’re being an asshole and trying to seduce her right in front of me!” Jughead snapped at Archie.

"Well all you've said since you've worked for the Elizabeth Cooper was she is so amazing. She is so much more beautiful in real life." He looked at his friend.

“She’s my boss! Our friendship is strictly professional!” Jughead snapped.

"Its okay if it wasn't though. My B deserve a little fun. She's always done everything right." Veronica smiled.

“You know what, I’m leaving.” Jughead said angrily.

"No Jug wait I'm sorry."

Veronica got a message from Betty.

B: I'm sorry I kissed your date! He has the softest lips I kind of liked it. 

Veronica showed him the message. Jughead didn’t look at it as he left. He decided just to go back to the house. He knew Betty was up but they should talk boundaries.

When he got home he decided he just wanted to be alone. Archie and Veronica put him in such a bad mood. First Archie stole his date, then next they teamed up on him and acted like his feelings weren’t valid. He got to his room to see a note from Betty .

-I apologise profusely. I didn't want to objectify you. I... I'm so sorry. Apology cookies in the kitchen I made for you.-

Jughead just locked his door and got ready for bed. That night he went to bed in a sour mood.

___

The following morning Betty made breakfast for Jughead and Dylan. She knocked it on his door before leaving it outside. She had a photoshoot to do and decided to take Dylan. 

She gave Jughead the morning off. This allowed him to do some writing or sleep. In Jughead's case he just slept. He was in such a bad mood. He had hoped to have a good date last night but it all turned to shit. He knew Betty meant well last night but he was annoyed. 

When Betty got back from the shoot Dylan wanted to watch paw patrols with Jughead. Jughead was writing in the kitchen as he and Betty was talking.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date." Betty apologised.

“You didn’t. That was Archie.”

"I've made a garden date outside for you and V." She whispered. "She hasn't got back to me yet but if she doesn't you could join me and Dly for tea?"

“Archie practically seduced her right in front of me. She’s not interested.”

"I'm sorry. Well you can join us? I'm not going to let it go to waste. It's a cute picnic." Betty smiled.

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

“It wasn’t a kiss. It was just an accident.”

"Well I was going to kiss your cheek." Betty admitted.

“I figured. It wasn’t a big deal. Just an accident.”

"Yeah but now I can't stop thinking about your lips. Especially considering I sign the papers in a month." She whispered.

“Our lips barely touched.”

"Its silly I know. I shouldn't think about my nannies lips." Betty blushed.

“You’re my boss. Our friendship is strictly professional.”

"I know but you saved my life!"

“I did what any decent person would have.”

Betty stood closer to him. "You saved my life. You showed me I wasn't alone. You saved me! I think we're passed professional." She looked at him before looking at the ground.

“I was just being a decent person.”

"You saved me in my eyes." Betty rested her head on his chest.Jughead just got up.

"I'm sorry! I am trying to do something nice! I hate I made things awkward." She snapped.

“Betty it’s fine.”

Betty just nodded breaking down into tears. Jughead didn’t know what to say. She just walked passed to get Dlyan. She was having the picnic tea before bath time.

"Juggie ood! Ome?"

"Not today buddy."

"I'm sorry Juggie. I'm a mess right now. All the media wants to know the story with Liam." She sighed.

“Stop making what happened into a big deal. I’m just upset because of how bad my date went. Am I not allowed to be upset?”

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have got involved in your personally life. Got it!"

“Stop making this about you! It has nothing to do with you!”

"I didn't mean too!" She snapped. "Great just keep it professional got it!"

Jughead just stormed off to his room. Dylan was upset that Jughead wasn’t eating with them. Betty calmed him down with the promise of she will play in the sand pit with him.

Betty had no clue how long this argument will go on for. It seems like it will go on for a few weeks. They are stubborn.

An argument between employer and employee blurred between the lines of friends (maybe.)

Yet now they were in this bound of the unknown.

How long will they be in this bound of the unknown?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two months has passed with Betty and Jughead not speaking. They would only talk about Dylan. Betty was fully divorced now she had gotten a new tv show gig.

Veronica was busy with Archie and fashion week and Kevin was busy traveling doing Kinky Boots. 

Betty had no friends. She just wanted to talk to someone instead she's drinking wine crying and singing at Mamma Mia as Dylan slept. Mamma mia was the one movie that always made her feel better.

Jughead was out on a date. It was going really well up until her ex bootie called her and she left. Jughead sat alone at the table. He ordered a strong drink. He was slowly getting drunk when he got a tipsy text from Betty. She would never her full on plastered due to having Dylan.

He got out his phone to check the notification.

B: I miss your cute bumb

Jughead just read it. He didn’t know what to respond.

B: I am very tipsy and lonely.   
B: ABBA isn't making me feel like a dancing queen young or sweet or even 17

Jughead just put his phone down. He was too drunk to respond. He just wants his bed. He got a ride home. He got in and found Betty eating crips crying at the longest ride. He sat down next to her.

"Juggie your home." She giggled."Want one? They are tasty." Betty added.

Jughead took the bag from her and started to eat them. He ate them as he poured himself a glass of wine. "Don't eat them all." She pouted sipping on her wine.

“I’m hungry.” 

“I thought you just went out to dinner?” 

“My date left before we ordered.”

"Why? Your hot." She sipped more of her wine. He shrugged. "Well I would fuck you." Betty tipsy said.

“You would?”

"Yep. I haven't had sex since I got pregnant with Dlyan." She took the crips from Jughead.

“I haven’t had sex in three years.” He sighed.

"Vibrators." Betty smirked."Best invention ever."

“I just have my hand.”

"Boring." She teased moving closer to him."Don't they do those pusy cushion rubber things."

“What?” He laughed.

"No I'm being serious. There like a fake pussy for guys. You know what the tit silicone pads are made from? Me and my friends got very drunk trying to find a funny way to say your dumped to Veronica's boyfriend at the time." Betty explained.

“Oh.”

"But the real thing is better. Nothing better than friction between skin." She moaned drunkenly.

Jughead nodded.

"Would you fuck me?"

“If you weren’t my boss probably.”

Betty looked at him with desire and want. "What if we both want it?"Betty told him.

“What do you mean?”

"What if we both want sex." She looked at him drunkenly."Sex is fun." Betty added.

“It is.”

"Yep." She touched his thigh.

“I should.... probably get to bed...”

"Or stay." she hiccupped.

“That’s probably not the best idea.”

"Why?" Betty pouted.

“It’s just not.” He got up and headed to his room before she could say anything else. 

He sighed and sat on his bed. He wanted her more than he wanted to admit. He kept thinking about how if they tried anything and it ended badly it would be bad for Dylan. The only problem is he couldn’t get her out of his head. He was starting to get hard thinking about everything he wanted to do to her. He sighed as he tugged off his pants and slipped his hand into his boxers.

He heard Betty sigh and head to bed. He imagined her moans. He imagined her wet in the bath. Betty was walking to her room. She could hear his groans and grunting. He ran his hand over himself roughly, groaning softly.

She was so desperate to walk in. She just held her hand on the doorknob. She decided against it going to her room. She sighed wanting him so badly. He is such a nice man. Now she can't stop hearing his moans. She slipped her hand into her pants. She began pleasuring herself. She imagined Jughead was touching her. She began moaning loud.

Jughead heard her moans and moved his hand faster over himself. It's like they were together. Jughead came all over his hand. It's the hardest he has masturbating. He got up to get a shower and clean up. As he headed to the shower he saw Betty heading in.

“Oh hey.” He whispered.

"Hi." She blushed."Did you hear me?"

"Maybe." Jughead blushed.

"Oh sorry." Betty let him shower first.

_____

The following morning Betty was up for work. She was kissing Dylan goodbye. Jughead was making breakfast. Betty glanced over at him. 

"Juggie Dly has a doctors appointment." Betty reminded him.

“I know.”

"Sorry I worry." She pouted.

“Betty it’s my job. If you’re going to worry, why would you hire me?”

"Juggie it's just Liam has been spotted at his potential nursery spots." Betty looked at him.

“So? I’m with him all day.”

"No I'm coming home at lunch." She smiled.

“I was just saying, nothing will happen to him because I’m literally with him all day. Plus he’s only 2. We don’t need to worry about school for him until he’s 5.”

"I know I'm just stressing." She looked at him innocently.

“Well you have to trust me. Otherwise I can’t work for you.” Jughead said.

"I do trust you. God I do." Betty touched him softly.

“Then stop worrying.”

"Juggie you should learn I'm a stress head." She kissed Dylan.

“You have no reason to worry.”

"I know. I trust you with my life." Betty squeezed his hands. "About last night...I am sorry but deep down I am not but for legal purposes I am incredibly sorry."

“Sorry for what?”

"Being tipsy throwing myself at you... almost walked in on you..." Betty said.

“It’s okay.”

"But Juggie if your scared about Dylan getting hurt don't be. I can be professional if things go sour." She walked out to her work life.

Jughead just sighed. He wanted her so bad. He truly did they are both dancing around one another. They didn't want to hurt Dylan. This could be good. This could be good for her and for him.

He just got Dylan ready for his doctors appointment.

_____

Hours passed and schedules were running behind. He got a message from Betty making him aware. He told her it was fine. He got another message through.

B: how are you doing :)

J: I’m good

B: that's good. I'm preparing for a sex scene that Dly will never see ever.

J: oh

B: I don't even like my screen partner.

J: what do you have to do for the scene?

B: I guess it's not that bad. We're in a medical medicine cupboard we makeup out he pushes my scrub top off me to see my bra and then it comes back with me topless on top of hil from behind it goes to a different scene. Cut back to this with me covering my self up.

J: Oh

B: not so sexy behind the scenes like. This is the only action I will get  
B: you have a date tonight right?

J: yep

B: have fun. I have a little date with Cars and Dylan

J: Thanks

B: wear you burgundy jumper. You look handsome in that x

J: okay thanks for the advice 

B: how is my little guy?

J: napping. I want a nap.

B:you look cute when you two are napping.

J: yeah he’s adorable

B: he is and your pretty cute too

J: Thanks.

B: no problem x

Jughead put his phone down. He sighed to himself she was flirting so easy. 

A couple hours passed and she was now home. Jughead passed her to meet his date. He was sick of dating but he had to get her off his mind. He just wanted to find someone. All he could think about through his date was how pretty she was. He got there and sat down at the table waiting for her to show up.

This time she did show up but she couldn't stop speaking about her cat. Jughead hated cats but he knew Betty had one when she was younger and found that cute.

He decided to fake an out. He was so thankful he did because when he did he was showing him weddings of her cats. He felt terrible for leaving early. Yet he couldn't wait to tell Betty about it.

Betty was surprised to see him walk through the door."Your back early." She whispered as she was carrying Dylan to bed.

“Yep.”

"Bad date?" He saw her smirk when she said it.

“It was terrible.”

"Let me put my munchkin to bed and I will have a bad date off. Before I got married I had some embarrassing ones." She giggled.

Betty came back out and put the kettle on for them. "How bad?" She asked.

“She talked about her cats the whole time and didn’t even try to get to know me.”

"That sucks. Don't tell me she's one of those people that throw their animals. I went on a date that made me attended one." Betty laughed. Jughead shrugged. Betty smiled at him handing him coffee. “Thanks.” 

"Its okay. You will find some who loves everything you do or some parts." She squeezed his hand.

“I’m sick of dating.” He sighed. “It never ends well.”

"Well I'm always here."Betty smiled. "A date won't hurt." Jughead didn’t say anything."Kidding maybe.." she playful nudging him. Jughead shrugged. "Sorry." Betty sighed. "I'll leave you alone."

“No it’s fine.”

Betty nodded.

She looked at him as pulled him for a kiss fed up. Jughead was surprised but kissed her back softly. Betty smiled into the kiss and instantly relaxed. She deepened the kiss slightly but he pulled away.

"Noted your lips are so soft and I wanted to do that for awhile now." Jughead just looked at her. "This won't effect things." She smiled."Now I really should go to sleep."

Jughead nodded.

"Night Juggie." Betty smiled happily.

“Night.”

Betty left with a smirk on her face.

It's been weeks of trying to kiss him or put hints in but now she had kissed him.

One simple kiss.

Two lips colliding.

It could ever make them or break them what would it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A few months passed and it was Jughead's birthday. Betty flew in his sister for him. They hadn't kissed from that day and that was driving Betty insane.

She wore more seductive clothing. She touched him more flirtly. She did everything.

It was also Dylan's birthday the same day as Jughead's. Betty was organising a small party for her friends and family with their kids to come over and celebrate.

Jughead was up early with Dylan. Betty was bringing them through to their presents in the garden. It was only 6am but Dylan didn't care he was excited. Jughead not so much.

Jughead was exhausted and drinking his coffee. Dylan was hugging Jughead as he carried him outside.

"Mamma?" Dylan smiled happily.

"Hey Dyl." Betty smiled.

"Who is she?"

"This is Juggie's sister. She's here to celebrate yours and Juggie's birthday. " She kissed Dylan.

"JB?" Jughead smiled excitedly.

"Hey big bro." JB ran up to him and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back happily. "Jug you know it's your day off. So actually take it today." Betty teased.

"Betty you don't need to keep giving me time off."

"Jughead I'm not. You get days off when I get days off. Go spend it with your sister. Birthdays are time for family. Your apart of our family but you never see your sister. Go." She squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Its okay." Betty smiled. "Dly breakfast before presents." 

"I'll take him inside. My brother needs to give you a proper thanking." JB teased.

She was secretly freaking out inside. She was at her idols home.

"Thank you Betty. It means a lot."

"Its fine Juggie. I owed you. I have been very unprofessional. This is my apology." Betty shrugged.

"It's okay."

"I like you but I've given up trying." She smiled. "Go be with your sister."

Jughead headed inside. Betty followed in to see Dylan and JB eat pancakes. JB began making kissing faces to tease Jughead and he couldn't help but blush. Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Come on just admit you've fucked her."

"Bad wordy." Dylan pointed to JB.

"Yeah JB." Jughead said agreeing with Dylan.

"Ar!" Dylan pointed to the petty jar.

"You heard him JB."

"Not a chance you do it." She smiled.

"Urter." Dylan said.

"He means quarter in the jar." Jughead smirked.

"Fine."

JB gave Jughead a quarter.

"We haven't ducked. But I have tried he's stubborn." Betty whispered to JB."He is my type and in newly divorced. We've had moments." She added before wiping Dylan's mouth

JB just smirked. "I have a gift Jug." Betty passed him a letter.

Veronica's dad owns a publisher company and she gave him a chapter of Jughead's book last month he came to visit Dlyan.

"I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Just open it." Betty placed it in his hand.

"Fine."

Betty smiled at him. He left to get changed leaving his sister to talk to JB as he opened the letter alone.

"Want some advice on Jug?" JB asked Betty.

"Yes." Betty smiled.

"Acting like you're not interested in him at all will get him to cave and try and seduce you quickly."

"That's easily done. I have been on a few dates because he's not intrested. One is his friend Sweet Pea and another is an old cast mate Reggie." She told her.

"So how was that date!?" Jb almost shouted so Jughead could here.

Jughead wasn't paying attention when she read the words he had gained a book contract.

"It was amazing."

"Really did he kiss you?" JB practically shouted.

"He was close." Betty confessed as Jughead came out speechless.

"You got me a book deal?"

"Its not a big deal." She shrugged.

"It is to me."

"Jug the book deal is yours. You deserved it." Betty told him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Its your work did it." She helped Dylan down. Jughead just smiled. "Go get out the house. Enjoy your birthday. I have a party to decorate." Betty told him.

"Come on Jug." JB said.

"Okay. Bye buddy." Jughead high fived him.

Jughead left with JB. JB was taking Jughead to the Met. They were both excited. They headed in with smiles on their faces. JB wanted to know about Betty.

"So how is it working with my idol?"

"She's nice."

"Just nice? She is sexy, you wouldn't mind if I asked her out?" JB teased.

"Stop."

"I'm being serious." She said.

"And so am I. Stop."

"But what if I don't want to? You don't like her." JB was pushing his buttons.

"She's straight."

"So? She might want to experiment. Let me message her." She pulled her phone out.

"No!"

"Why Jughead?" JB faked messages Betty.

"She's my boss and she won't be interested in you."

"Your a liar. I just got a message back." She lied.

"What did she say?" He said annoyed.

"That she is free after work for a coffee on Wednesday." JB played on his annoyance. Jughead didn't say anything. "Jealous?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm going home."

"Jug I'm joking!" JB showed him the phone.

"You're fucking annoying."

"Just admit you want to fuck your boss. She feels the same way. She wants to bone you." Jughead rolled his eyes. JB just stared him down until he confessed. "Fine. Maybe I do."

"Finally go fuck her. Do something she likes you too." JB smiled.

All of a sudden Jughead got a frantic call from Betty. He answered right away.

"Juggie he's here." Betty cried.

“Shit... I’ll be right there Betts. Don’t let him in.” 

“I won’t.”

Jughead looked panicked as JB just followed. She knew about the abuse. Everyone did he got away with it no prison time due to his status.

Jughead got there and fought with Liam for awhile. He managed to convince him to leave. Betty was inside holding Dylan crying when Jughead came in. Jughead came up and hugged them.

"I'm sorry I panicked and called you." Betty cried.

“Don’t be.”

"He came demanding custody. I was holding him out of the house. I have so much to do in half an hour." She looked at him.

“I’ll help.”

"No it's your birthday too." Betty watched Dylan play with his building blocks.

“I don’t celebrate. Plus I don’t mind helping.”

"But JB is here." She was still shaking.

Jughead held her hands as he softly kissed them.“It’s fine Betty. You don’t need to worry so much.”

"You should be with her." She whispered shaking so much.

“I’ll help too.” JB said.

"Thank you." Betty told them as she still held Jughead.

JB got Dylan as they all headed outside. Betty hugged him back. She felt safe with him. Jughead just kissed Betty's head. "Its okay gorgeous." He hugged her.

"Juggie I stole your a chapter to give to Hiram." She whispered listening to his heart beat.

“I appreciate it.”

"You do so much for me I want to return the favourite." Betty kissed his cheek.

“It’s my job, Betty.”

"Not how much you go above and beyond." She looked at his lips.

Jughead shrugged.

Betty threw all caution to the wind kissing him. She ignored Jb's advice. Jughead kissed her back. Betty smiled into the kiss deepening it slightly. Jughead held her waist as they kissed. He couldn't believe he was letting him miss her. They both moaned softly. They both pulled away. "Finally." She smirked softly.

Jughead smiled at her.

"I like you Juggie. Its been months I'm divorced and single please can I take you on a date after today?"

“Fine.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

____

An hour came and everyone came. Cheryl and her twins came. The party was finally going as planned. Betty was sat with Jughead talking about the book. He had so many ideas on how to continue it.

"I can't wait to read it." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her."When you showed me it I couldn't wait for you to have a book." She smiled.

“Thank you Betty. It couldn’t have happened without you.”

"No you could have " Betty smiled.

“Probably not.”Betty shrugged as Dylan ran to them.“Hey Dyl.”

"Doggie." He pointed to the teddy."Soon baby. When your older." Betty told him.

"Betts you should let him."

“I don’t know...” 

“I’d take care of it.” Jughead said.

"No I can't make you do that." Betty said.

“It’s my job to take care of Dyl, I’d just take care of the dog too.”He shrugged.

"But your going to be a famous writer soon."

“Probably not. I know I won’t be his nanny forever but I still need this job.”

"Okay. I do want a dog."Betty smiled.

“Then get one.”

"Okay, okay." She smiled.

Jughead smiled excitedly. Dlyan cheered before running over to play with his cousin. Jughead smiled at him before turning to Betty. 

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty smiled at him.

“I know I won’t be taking care of him forever but I definitely want to stay in his life after that if that’s okay.”

"I'd like that Juggie. You've become family. I don't say this enough but I really appreciate you." She confessed. Jughead smiled and hugged her. Betty hugged him back.“Thank you Betts.”

"I mean it." She smiled. 

Jughead smiled back at her happily.

Maybe just maybe this is the time she will get out her own head space. She doesn't have to be all me me me now. Liam is out her life. She doesn't have to make a scene to be noticed anymore.

Betty has a small family that appreciates her and she appreciates them back. 

Maybe just maybe this was truly tge beginning of the new chapter of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

A couple weeks passed and both their schedules have been insane. They have been taking time on nights to talk and get to know one another.

Dylan has started to try read the easiest books in his collection he could recognise a few worlds and letters.

Dylan couldn't wait to get a dog. Betty decided it would be a group decision. They were still finding a day to schedule their date. It's been hard but they were all heading to the dog shelter. They were planning on a date in the garden. They headed there with Dylan all excited.

"Puppy!"Jughead just smiled."I'm so excited." Betty smiled as she drove.

"I've always wanted one. You had one right Juggie?"

“When I was little.”Jughead just smiled again.

"Name?" Dylan smiled too.

"Hotdog." Jughead told him.

"Yummy." He rubbed his stomach. Jughead laughed softly. "Dly that's the name of his puppy."

“Puppy!”

"Yeah handsome." Betty smiled.

"Fluffy!" He squealed.

Dylan was so excited. He squealed when they pulled up in the car park. All he wants to do was pet the dogs. They headed inside. Jughead was hoping to see an old English sheepdog. Betty was excited holding Dylan's hand.

"Doggie!" He pointed to a dog coming out.

They walked up to the dog. Dylan was looking around in awe. The big dogs were barking and scared Dylan. Jughead picked him up. Betty smiled at them that made her heart melt. There was one dog that wasn't barking mad at him. It was a sheep dog that came up to the window and began licking the glass.

Jughead’s eyes lit up."Momma this one!" Dylan smiled.

“Okay.” Betty smiled.

"So fluffy!"Jughead smiled at the puppy. He looks just like Hotdog did."You okay Juggie?" Betty asked.

“He looks just like Hotdog did.”

"He's adorable." She smiled.

"Hotdog!" Dylan pointed to the dog.

“You want to name him Hotdog?”

Dylan nodded.

“Okay.”

The member of staff came over to sign the papers with Betty. Jughead and Dylan picked out toys. Dylan picked up everything Hotdog related. Jughead just smiled.

"Juggie me love you." Dylan smiled.

“Yeah? I love you too buddy.”

"Momma likes you."he hugged him.

“I like her.” Dylan nodded. "Mamma funny."

“Yeah.”

Betty came back hugging Dylan kissong him happily.“Mommy.” Dylan smiled. “Toys!” He showed her the dog toys.

"Yeah Dyl well Hotdog is coming." Betty pointed to the sheepdog coming out.

Dylan smiled excitedly. Dylan stroked him happily as Hotdog licked his face. 

“Let’s get home.”

"Yes please." Betty smiled at Jughead reaching her hand out to him. Jughead held her hand happily. Betty watched Dylan as he walked with Hotdog as Betty held the lead in her other hand. Dylan was so happy."Momma he cute."

“Yeah.”

They all headed home. Jughead couldn't help but smile. He was so excited for some snuggles tonight. Betty couldn't stop smiling. Jughead headed to make dinner when they got back. He was humming songs excited for tonight.

Betty came up and hugged him from behind."I've got a surprise for tonight." Betty smiled.

“You do?” Betty nodded happily.“What is it?”

"Its a surprise." She teased kissing his cheek.

“Fine.” He pouted.

"Its something I miss and you have in your home town."Jughead just looked confused."You used to work there." Betty hinted.

“I don’t know.”

"Bring popcorn." She teased more.

“A drive in?”

"Yep."Betty kissed his cheek.

"I can't wait till Dly is asleep." Jughead smiled.

"Me too. I love my gorgeous boy but I'm so excited for this date."

“Me too.”

Betty smiled at him happily as Dylan walked in with Hotdog. 

"Momma hungry."

Betty picked him up and Jughead handed him his dino nuggets and smiley face waffles. He hate them happily getting bean sauce everywhere.

After dinner Betty got him in a bath changed in his pjs and read him a book. He kissed her goodnight saying I love you Mamma.

Jughead was showering getting ready for the date. Betty did the same but not showering. She would grab a shower in the morning. She wasn't getting in a fancy thing but just added a fancy PJ set on. Jughead met her downstairs.

"You look so handsome." Betty gasped.

“I’m just in my sweats.” He teased.

"But you always look handsome and sexy." She blushed.

“Well you look beautiful.”

"I'm in pjs." Betty giggled guiding him out to the garden with Hotdog.

“So? You’re always beautiful.”

"Thank you." Betty sat him on a beanbag and pointed to the homemade drive in outside.

“It’s perfect.”

Betty smiled passing him her hamper of snacks she made him. Jughead just smiled. "I'll be sitting here and I've chosen Rebel without a cause for you." Betty smiled pressing play.

Jughead smiled at her. Betty smiled over at him holding his hand. Jughead pulled her closer to him whilst Betty giggled sitting next to him on the beanbag. She rested her head on his chest as the movie began. Jughead kissed her head happily.

They watched the movie and cuddled the whole time. After the first movie they just sat and talked.

"This is nice." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Juggie I just need to say I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek.

“For what?”

"With Liam I had to make it all about me to get noticed. Your not him and I have to break that pattern." Betty explained.

“Betty it’s okay.”

She nodded smiling.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. Betty smiled softly deepening the kiss. Jughead slipped his tongue in. She moaned softly running her hands through his hair. Jughead pulled her closer.

"Hey." Betty smiled as Hotdog curled up at their feet. Jughead just smiled faintly. She kissed him again. "Its getting cold." Betty shivered. Jughead gave her his jacket."Aww thank you so much." She kissed him moving to sit on his lap.

“Of course.”

"So Dyl told me he loves you today and it melted my heart." Betty told him."He told me before he fell asleep." She added.

“Yeah he told me too.” Jughead smiled.

"It's adorable." Betty said picking up Hotdog."Isn't he a perfect addition to our family?"

“Our family?”

Betty blushed at him."I mean you are family." She smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. She kissed him back as Hotdog licked at them.

“Tonight was nice.”

"I've loved it." Betty told him.

“We should get to bed. It’s late.”

"5 more minutes dad?" She teased.

“Fine.” He kissed her.

Betty kissed him back lazily. Jughead deepened the kiss. They made out softly until it started to rain. They got in and they were soaking wet. They quickly packed everything up and headed inside.

Jughead just laughed at how soaked they got so quickly."I love rain when I'm wearing the right shit."Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily.

"We should get changed and sleep." She yawned cutely.

“Yeah probably... Night Betts.”

"Night Juggie."

They both headed in different directions to go to bed. 

This was the first time Jughead could see changed. He could finally see the change. He was so happy the change came in time for the date.

Such a thoughtful simple date idea. An idea he held close to his heart.

Today he heard he was apart of their family. Deep down he knew that but to hear her say it so effortlessly. To hear Dylan say he loves him. 

Jughead loves that little boy with all his heart and now he truly knew he was apart of their family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

The following morning Betty was up extremely early with Dylan. The night of her date Dlyan woke up with a nightmare which turned into him not feeling well.

Luckily Betty was on hiatus. She could look after her little boy. She already messaged Veronica and Kevin about her perfect date.

Jughead was working on stuff for his book since he had the week off. He was in his room happily writing after writer's block. He put all his focus on his writing. He was so happy. He was tapping away. He didn’t leave his room all day.

Betty checked on him at dinner time as she finally got Dylan to sleep as she held him. She found him typing away on his laptop.

"Hey." She whispered.

“Hey.” He looked up at her.

"How is the writing going?" Betty laid Dylan on the bed.

“Great.”

"That's good." She yawned.

“Need help getting him to bed?”

"No it's your day off. Plus I had Hotdog's help. He hasn't left his side." Betty kissed Jughead's cheek. Jughead just smiled. "But hopefully I can take a nap ." She shrugged.

“I’ll take care of him. Go take a nap.”

"No its okay. I just want to be with you for a little while." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“Betty it’s fine, I don’t mind taking care of him.”

"I know but I can't sleep when he's sick." She told him.

“Why not? He’s fine with me.”

"I know. It's just a mother thing." Betty sat on his lap.

“Get some sleep.”

"Fine." Betty hopped off his lap and laid on his bed next to Dylan.

The moment her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. Jughead laughed softly. He turned back to work. He would check over his shoulder every so often. He had Dylan on his lap. He was fast asleep whilst he focused on his writing.

Hours later he stopped to put Dylan in bed as Betty woke up. He came back to his room after putting Dylan to bed.

"Thank you baby."

“Of course.”

"Your sheets are comfy. I just sleep on here more." She teased. Jughead just smiled. "I'll leave my man to work."

“No stay.” 

Betty stayed jumping on his bed."How's my baby boy?" She asked stroking Hotdog. Hotdog licked her hand."Your a good boy." She kissed his head.

Jughead put his laptop away."Paw." Betty pointed to Hotdogs paw. Jughead was heading over to them. He smiled at them. "No not your nose. This." Betty touched his paw.

Hotdog just laid down. Betty looked up at Jughead pouting.“He’s just a puppy Betts. He doesn’t know.”

"But I'm teaching this cutie pie." She kissed him.

Jughead just smiled. "But I wouldn't mind you teaching me some new tricks." Betty flirted seductively.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely." She smiled.

"I'm an old horse that needs new tricks." Betty kissed him as Dylan came in crying. Jughead picked him up."Me feel sick." He threw up on him

Jughead sighed and went to get him cleaned up and back to bed. He didn't want him to leave his side. Betty came and laid with them. Once Dylan was asleep Jughead headed to bed.

"Wait." Betty held his hand."Don't I get a goodnight kiss baby?" 

“Night.” He kissed her softly.

She smiled into the kiss. "Night handsome. Good luck tomorrow."

Jughead smiled kissing her again before they headed to bed.

____

The following day Jughead was up and out early for his meeting with his publisher. He was nervous and excited. He put his best clothes on and brought his stress ball. He went to Betty’s room to say bye. He knew she would be asleep but he still wanted to. He saw her awake writing as she couldn't sleep.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hey baby." Betty sat up.Jughead came over to her and kissed her.She smiled kissing him back. "You'll do great today."

“I’m nervous.”

"Don't be."Betty kissed him. "Jughead kissed her softly."I'll cal you at lunch. How's Dly?"

"Fast asleep." She smiled at him. Jughead kissed her softly. "Go don't be late. Call me later. We'll be at the ducks."

“Bye.”

Betty kissed him goodbye.

____

At the meeting: 

Jughead was a bag of nerves. He was sitting tapping his foot. Tom was reading over his work with a smile on his face.

“So?” Jughead said.

"I absolutely love it."

“Really?”

Tom nodded as Jughead just smiled. "We want to get this out by the end of the year."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"Betty was right. That gorgeous women." Tom smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything. "We have a few graphics to show you." He added.

“Okay.”

Tom pulled out his iPad to show him. They say for an hour to talk about the likes and dislikes. They scheduled another meeting before Jughead left.

It was 3pm when Jughead was done. He had a message from Betty of a picture of Dylan feeding the ducks.

B: our little guy is feeling better.

J: that’s great. Give him a hug for me.

B: come see us were at the cafe.  
B: the one you took us too.

J: okay

Jughead couldn't wait to get there. The whole day had been amazing. He was truly getting his dream and was dating the most amazing women.

He got there and found their table He saw Dylan smile and scream dad. Both Betty and Jughead looked at him in shock. Jughead looked panicked.

"Dly Juggie is my boyfriend not daddy."

"Jug better than daddy."

“Juggie isn’t your daddy buddy.” Betty said. Dylan pouted. "Juggie is mommy's boyfriend and your nanny." Betty explained.

Dlyan just nodded.

"Hey baby." Betty kissed Jughead. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed her back before sitting next to Dylan.

Dylan hugged him. Jughead hugged him back.

"How did it go?" Betty smiled happily.

“Great.”

"I'm so happy for you." She clapped excitedly. Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back at him."How was your day?"

"I got a work proposal that is interesting." She told him.

“Really? What is it?”

"A directing gig of a few of the episodes if the show." Betty smiled."But enough about me. How was Tom with you?"

"He fancies you." Jughead sighed.

"No he doesn't. Anyway I only have eyes for you." She kissed his cheek.

They were sat outside as Dylan kept feeding Hotdog."Good." He kissed her back.

As they kissed they didn't realised they had paparazzi taking photos of them. They just enjoyed their day. Betty and Jughead hadn't come out publicly. They wanted to keep things private. So enjoying moments together as a family is how they did it.

The next day when all the photos came out of them Jughead told her to make a statement on how he is just her nanny so people wouldn’t speculate. Betty was about to contact her pr team when a photo of them kissing outside her house came out. Jughead sighed when he saw it.

"I'm sorry Jughead. Shit I need to move for Dly's safety." Just as she said that there was a bang at the door.

“We can find somewhere more secluded.”

"Please. I'm not answering the door." Betty told him.

"Its okay. We'll tell everyone to message us if they are coming."

“Okay.” Betty leaned up and kissed him. "I'm sorry for this. I get if you want to quit."

“I don’t want to quit.”

"Thank god. We've both become a little attached." Betty teased as Dylan came running in. Jughead nodded. "Juggie!" He hugged him.

“Hey Dyl.”

"Hi." He smiled as he crawled on the bed sitting between them. Hotdog was on Betty's lap."Momma working?"

"No buddy."Betty kissed him.

Dylan nodded.

Jughead smiled at them. "Honey Christmas is coming up. Santa needs your list." Betty told him.

"Daddy home. Jughead be daddy."

"Baby daddy made his choice now. As for Juggie he will always be here for you." Betty explained. Jughead just smiled. "We love him and he loves us." 

"Love you Juggie." Dylan hugged him.

“Love you too.” Betty smiled happily at them. "Shall we have a movie day in bed Dly?" Betty asked.

"Disney!" Jughead just smiled. "Okay then." Betty smiled getting up Disney plus up. 

"Juggie get in." Dylan cheered crawling under the blanket. Jughead sat with him. Betty pulled the blanket over Jughead. "Baby get closer." She teased.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back as Dlyan laid his head on her chest. They all just sat watching movies. Betty smiled at Jughead as he fell asleep on Betty. Dylan was already fast asleep.

Betty let them sleep as she began making homemade pizza for them. She woke them up to give them food.

“Thanks Betts.” Jughead smiled.

"No problem honey." She kissed him.

"Yummy." Dylam giggled. Jughead just smiled.

"Is my cooking better than Juggie's?" Betty teased.

“Nope!”

"Hey." Betty ticked Dylan. Jughead just smirked proudly."If your so good get him to eat vegetables."

“I do.”Betty just looked at him pouting. Jughead just smirked proudly. "Your a willy Wonka."She kissed him.

"That's not nice." He teased back.

Betty just playfully rolled her eyes.

That day they spent it as a family. Betty didn't need to confirm anything. It was pme papped photo. 

A photo that could have easily been manipulated. If the time comes she will announce to the world.

For now they were in their little bubble. This will all blow over in a few days. All they could do was wait the storm out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

1 year later-

A year had passed and Jughead's book was just being published. It was to hit shelves this coming month.

They had moved places for a safer place. No one could get in it was a safe area for Dylan to grow up in. Dylan was 4 now and was excited to get to school.

He was reading some easier books and he knew all his ABC and how to count to a certain number.

Betty was staring in and directing a new movie. Betty really loved producing and directing.

In the month thr book was getting launched Betty was so busy. She would always take time out their day on the night to catch up with her boyfriend.

They were all currently getting ready for his launch party. He was so nervous. Betty hugged him from behind as he was doing his buttons up.

“Hey.”

"You'll be amazing. I'm here and Dly is."

“I’m nervous.”

"You'll do amazing." She kissed him. Jughead nodded."Guess who's here." Betty turned him to see JB giving Dlyan a piggy back.

“JB!” Jughead smiled.

"You did it!" She cheered. Jughead just smiled. "And you have this amazing family now."JB smiled.

"I do." He smiled.

"I'm moving back home here after I completed residency." She told him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Dylan walked up and held Jughead's hand. "Me look like Juggie." He held his book.

"You do little man." Jughead smiled kissing his head.

"Look at my guys." Betty kissed them both. 

"Are you going public?" JB asked.

“No.” Jughead said.

"Its been a year." She added.

“No.” Jughead repeated.

"We like being private." Betty smiled.

“I don’t want the world to feel like they’re entitled to knowing our private lives.” Jughead said.

"I couldn't said it better myself. If one day we get married we will come out publicly."

“Or just never say anything publicly.” Jughead said.

"Or that." Betty kissed him.

"Its so cute that you are thinking about marriage." JB smiled. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Well we've talked about alot of things." Betty shrugged.

"Mommy lets go." Dylan tugged on her hand."Daddy too." Dlyan grabbed his hand.

"Juggie remember." Jughead told him.

Dylan looked directly at him and shook his head no."Your my second daddy."

Jughead picked him up. "I love you buddy." 

"I love you too." He hugged him.

"I love my boys too. If we don't leave now we won't beat the traffic."

“Let’s get going.” Jughead said.

"Okay baby." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back sweetly. He loved those sweet kisses. JB watched them in awe. 

She admires her brother for keeping their relationship private. Its their relationship and no one but them deserve to know the real truth. 

____

At the book launch: 

Jughead was so nervous. He knew that there would be loads of press there so Betty and him couldn't show any PDA. Dylan was excited to see his family there. Over the years he grew to love Jughead's friends.

Jughead was so nervous. There was so many people there. He kept smiling over at Betty and she stuck tongue out to make him laugh. He smiled faintly.

"Go smash it." She mouthed as he was going to give his speech. 

Jughead got up nervously. He had all his friends and family around him. The flashing lights on him made him anxious. Dylan ran up to him and held his hands to calm him down. Jughead just smiled at him.

"Juggie book is great! Go read it!" Dylam shouted happily.

"Thanks buddy."

Jughead started his speech. "Thank you to everyone who has showed today. I love an appreciate you all. I will keep this short and simple. I wouldn't be here today without you guys. You've pushed me to write this book. I've had bad days and good days but mostly it's a sense of escapism. I hope this can be someone else's escapism as it was once mine."Jughead got off the stage and headed to Betty.

She was clapping so proud of him. Dylan ran up to him hugging him. Jughead hugged him back. "You did good daddy."Jughead just smiled.

"I love you." Betty smiled.

"I love you too." 

That night they spent the night together. It's was a small party to celebrating the realise. Jughead was so happy. He went to bed that night a happy changed man.

_____

A few months passed and Jughead had been staying at the top of New York author list. To surprise Jughead Betty got him a trip away to his dream place.

Jughead had Italian heritage and he always wanted to visit Italy so Betty booked a family trip for him and JB. Betty had surprised him with his suitcase and passport when he got home from this meeting.

“Hey.” He yawned coming in the door.

"Surprise baby." Betty kissed him.

"What?" He asked.

"A family holiday for you and Bean. "

"What about you and Dyl?" Jughead smiled.

"We'll be there on Wednesday. I have to finish this directing gig." She explained.

“Okay.”He kissed her. "Thank you so much."

"You deserve it baby."

Jughead flew here happily that night with JB. He hit the jackpot. He adored those two .

____

Wednesday came and Betty and Dylan. Betty was taking Jughead to a small river as JB looked after Dylan.

Betty had a sky message for Jughead. She had a picnic she brought with them and told him to look up.

'Marry me?'

Betty was so nervous for the answer.

“Betty...”

"Its been the best year of my life. Your already technically moved in. This is a big move but I don't care. I don't want you to be nanny Jughead anymore. I want you to be my husband."

“Okay...”

"You don't sound too sure." Betty looked at him nervously.

“I wanted to propose to you.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

He nodded.

"Catch this and propose to me then."Betty threw the ring box at him.“I want to get you a ring.”

"Okay." She kissed him excitedly. 

Betty took pictures of the cloud writing and of Jughead wearing the ring.

“Betts stop it.” He pouted. “Wait until I get you your ring.”

"Not a chance I want to capture this moment for our family."Jughead just sighed."Baby I'm not posting them anywhere." She smiled.

“Still. I want to wait until I get you a ring. Call me old fashioned but I always figured I would propose.”

"Well I love my old fashion man. I kind of wanted to he the first too." Betty smiled at his hand with the ring on it. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Baby? How about this? I give you your ring again when you get me mine?"

“Sure.” He shrugged.

"But wasn't it a cute proposal? How would you have done it?" Betty asked.

“Something simple but meaningful. It doesn’t need to be extravagant to be special.”

"I know but I couldn't help myself. It reminds me of when you took me on that hot air balloon ride for my birthday." She hugged him. Jughead smiled faintly. "I love you. I guess you have to find a new job because I'm firing your ass to marry you." Betty teased.

“Well I’m an author now.”

"That my soon to he husband is." She was proud of him. Jughead smiled faintly."Can you believe it?"

“Believe what?”

"That a year ago I was pulling up Dly's pram to your door for an interview." Betty teared up emotional.

“Yeah.”

"That was a work out." She pouted.

“Well I had to do that every day.” He teased.

"You didn't have a pram."

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t have other things to carry.”

"You chose to live there." Betty kissed him.

“When the elevator wasn’t broken.”

"At least we have no elevator." Betty sat down on the grass. He sat with her. "What was your first impression of me?" She asked sitting on his lap.

“I thought you were nice.”

Betty smiled at him. "I thought you were sexy but scolded myself for thinking that." She giggled to herself. Jughead just smiled."What about when you moved in? We've talked about this before."

“What do you mean?”

"When you moved in I thought you were kind, caring, smart and sexy. You practically saved my life." Betty looked up at him. Jughead just smiled. Betty smiled back at him.

“When I moved in I just wanted to keep things professional.” He shrugged.

"I know I did too but I couldn't help my attraction to you."Jughead smiled faintly."Dylan can finally properly call you daddy." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"You are his first dad in my eyes."

“Yeah but I’m not his dad. He has another dad.”

"Who hasn't bothered with him. You are practically raising him with me. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind we could change his last name." Betty told him.

“It just doesn’t feel right.”

"Why?" She cupped his cheek.

“I’m not his dad. I don’t want to confuse him.”

"Okay but what is Dly going to call you?" Betty asked.

“He can call me dad if he wants but only if he knows I’m not his real dad. I’m his stepdad.”

"Okay. But Juggie step dad or not your raising him." She held his hand.

“I know.”

"My sexy manny."

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back happily. "Best decision I ever made." She looked at him in awe. Jughead just smiled. This was the best decision he ever made too.

A year ago he was just a nanny. He was apart of the celebrity nanny club. 

Yet now here in Italy he was an engaged man.

A year can change everything from behind the scenes and in front of the camera. But mainly life is always changing behind the scenes. 

Their life changed for the better in those 365 days. Behind the scenes were lives of loving caring individuals who had found each other in a world of business. A love that was deep and fast but no one cared but them. 

Privacy goes hand in hand behind the scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Likes and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Go read our other fics and or my individual fics.


End file.
